1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of reciprocating internal combustion engines. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to a light weight, high power density, low vibration, cam (bearing) follower driven reciprocating internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most engines are based upon early 1900 designs with few innovations. In general, engines require heavy crankshafts and counter-weights with considerable cooling and lubrication systems. Most designs move pistons in multiple directions thus increasing side friction and wear. Valve systems to control ports require significant energy to overcome friction and spring pressures. When additional functionality is required, more systems are added which further increases complexity, size, and weight.
Heretofore, the requirements referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that, preferably simultaneously, solves all of these problems.